Lucky
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: A song fic, where all the pilots get a mission to do something and Duo is the main counterpart in it. Also it is a 1x2. Heero and Duo together.Mind you it is only PG though.


**Disclaimer: I dont not own these characters of Gundam Wing, nor do i make any profit from my fics.I also do not own the rights to this song so please dont sue me.I am poor.  
  
AN: Some of the words had to be changed in the song on account of its about boys ok?**  
  
  
  
Lucky  
By,Goddess Shinigami  
  
_This is a story about a boy named Lucky...  
  
Early morning, he wakes up  
Knock, Knock, Knock on the door  
Its time for makeup, perfect smile  
Its you they're waiting for_  
  
  
Duo lay alone in his bed, sleeping peacefully, in the early morning hours. Knock, Knock, Knock. "What do you want?" the sleep deprived boy said. It was Heero, Duo's koibito. "We have a mission. Everyone is already ready so come on." he said non-emotionally. "Ok, fine i'll be there in a minute." Duo said as he got up to put on his pants. "Man that Heero! I love him a lot but i wish he would be nicer to me. I mean doesn't he even know i love him? Probably not. Well get going baka. They're waiting for ya."  
  
_They go...  
Isn't he lovely, this Hollywood boy?  
And they say...  
  
He's so lucky, he's a star  
But he cry, cry, cries, in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_  
  
  
In the living room of the safe house they were at all the pilots stood waiting for Duo to come out of his room. " Ok guys I'm ready! Whats the mission?"Duo said as he walked into the room. "Well we have to go to Romafeller and kill Relena Peacecraft." Wufei said as if it was no big deal, and wondering why Duo had dry tear streaks on his face."But why do we all have to come then? I mean one of us could sneak in and kill her it wouldn't be that hard." Duo said yearning for his soft bed. "Because last time we got a mission to kill her Heero chickened out and let her live." Quatre said with a tone that suggested that he didn't really want to have to kill her. "So we all have to go to make sure the job gets done. Yuy isn't on the job this time though. You are." Trowa said not hinting how he would have to do it. "Nani? ME? Why me?" "Because your the God of Death,Duo. You can do it." Heero said with as much encouragement as they had ever heard in his vioce. "Oh...I guess your right. So how do you want me to do it?"he said wondering if this was such a good idea."We don't care just kill her. We'll be there to back you up." Heero said is his usual way."Yes,creative torture! Lets go!" Duo said exicitedly as they left in their Gundams.  
  
_Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's noone there to wake him up  
And the world is spinning, and he keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops_  
  
  
Duo was dreaming. He and Heero were in a room with vases filled with roses all over. Heero was kissing him. Duo started kissing back. The room was spinning. He was getting dizzy. "Heero, we've gotta sit down. I'm getting dizzy." Duo said unsure of whether there was someplace to sit down in the room or not. "It's ok Duo. I'll support you. You can lean on me." Heero said lovingly "Thank you." Duo breathed as Heero walked them over to a red leather couch. Then promptly started kissing him again. After a few long moments they parted for air." Heero...I..." he started "Shhh...." Heero said putting a finger over Duo's lips.Heero got up to get something and in the middle of the room stopped to look back at Duo. "I love you, Duo" he said then fell into a black hole and vanished.  
  
_  
They go...  
Isn't he lucky, this Hollywood boy?  
And they say...  
  
He's so lucky, he's a star  
But he cry, cry, cries with his lonely hear, thinking  
If theres nothing missing in my life,   
Then why do these tears come at night_  
  
  
Duo woke up. Looking around he saw that he was in a hospital and that Heero was in a chair, sleeping, next to his bed. It seemed to be about three in the morning. "Heero! Heero!" he said trying to wake the sleeping boy next to him. "Heero!" again trying to wake him up. "Huh?...What?" Heero said slightly pissed that someone would wake him up. " It's me, Duo." he said hoping Heero wouldn't yell at him because he woke him up. "Oh my God! Duo your awake!" he said very excitedly "What do you mean i'm finnally awake? How long have i been out?" he said think that he could have only been there a couple days." You've been out for a week, koi." he said "What happened?" he said shocked that he had been out for so long." You mean you don't remember?" Heero said as if the way he got there was some kind of acomplishment  
  
  
_Best actor, and the winner is... Lucky!  
I'm Rodger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky  
Oh my God! ... Here he comes!_  
  
  
"No. I have no clue. All i know is that my back is killing me and I'm in a hospital." Duo said stating the obvious. "Well that makes sense. I mean you did get shot three times ,by some guards, after you killed Relena." he said happily. "I killed her?!" he said astonished. "Hai, the stalker is dead."Heero said "How did i kill her?" he said wondering what creative means he had used. "You used you little scythe thing and cut her head off."he said anxiously as if there was somehting he had to do. "Oh i remember now. She is finally dead." said Duo is he sat up in bed."Now i can have Heero all to myself."he absently thought. "Duo, I've been thinking a lot this week..." he said unsure of how Duo was going to react ot his next words. "What have you been thinking about, Heero?" he said wondering what could he have been thinking to make him so nervous. "Duo. I know i haven't paid much attention to you these past years...But i... Duo i think that...No, I know that I love you." he said as a storm raged on in his heart waiting for what Duo would say.  
_  
  
Isn't he lucky, this Hollywood boy?  
He is so lucky, but why does he cry?  
If there's nothing missing in his life  
Why do tears come at night  
  
He's so lucky, he's a star  
But he cry, cry, cries, in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_  
  
  
"You...you love me?" Duo said amazed at what his koibito had just said. "Hai, Duo i do. Very much so." he said still awaiting the answer to the obivious question. "Heero, I never thought the day would come. I have loved you for so long. It seemed like you would never love me back." he said exicitedly. Heero let out a long sigh of relief. He moved his chair closer to the bed and took Duo's hand."Will you always love me?" he said hope in his voice. "Hai, Heero. I am so lucky to have you." he said tear welling up in his eyes. As one crystalline tear fell down Duo's cheek, Heero gently reached up and kissed it away. "You won't ever have to cry in your sleep again. I will always be there to protect you." he said as he kissed Duo on the lips. "How...How did u know?" Duo asked wondering if anyone else knew." Everyday before you woke up i would watch you sleep and i would see you crying." he said matter-of-factly. "Oh...." Duo said as he kissed Heero again. "I won't need to cry anymore. I have you now." He thought deepening the kiss. Heero crawled up on the bed with Duo and wrapped his arms around him, holding him protectivly. He whispered one thing before drifting off in to blissful slumber. "Ai shiteiru, Duo.Your heart will never be empty again, for all eternity."  
  
************************************************  
Please e mail me with you comments. I really want to know what you think.Thank you.  
  
~Goddess Shingami~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
